


Vow

by himawaridreams



Category: fault (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawaridreams/pseuds/himawaridreams
Summary: Night, and the uncertainties that follow it.





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I whipped up one night when contemplating on Ritona and Selphine's relationship. Even though it's short, I hope you enjoy~ :^)

Night fell in a country totally alien to them. Normally night would be a refreshing respite from the monotony of everyday life, but night was an abnormal ambiguity in this society so far removed from their homeland. There were no familiar faces, no simple comforts, and no presence of mana in this strange land. The only constant companion that accompanied them was fear-- fear of the unknown.

Ritona and Selphine had settled into their hotel room for the evening, trying their hardest to remain upbeat despite the horrors of the day prior. Rune had served to numb the sharp sting of trauma earlier, but there still was an unspoken tension shared between the two, on the precipice of smothering them. Was it really acceptable to be enjoying themselves when Rughzenhaide could have been razed to the ground on the other side of the world, its people snuffed into ashes? Such were the gruesome thoughts that circled their minds ceaselessly like a morbid merry-go-round.

Even though the cruel reality should have sunk in by now, they were both having trouble accepting it... That they truly were far away from home.

“Ritona?” Selphine spoke up from lying in her bed, no sign of sleepiness in her voice.

Shifting onto her side in her own bed, Ritona squinted through the darkness to spot Selphine’s sapphire eyes staring back at her, brimming with uncertainty. Usually her eyes were so steadfast and vibrant, yet when faced with the hopelessness of their situation, it wasn’t unusual for them to lose their conviction. Seeing her marred by vulnerability like this made her feel a twinge of pain in her heart.

“What is it, Milady?” Ritona replied softly, trying to convey she was open to her confiding in her.

Sighing, Selphine shook her head slightly, loose blonde curls swaying from the motion. She nuzzled her head deeper into her pillow, cheek rubbing against the pillowcase.

“Nevermind. It’s nothing.” Selphine lied, giving her a strained smile. “Good night, Ritona.”

She turned her body away from her, effectively erecting a wall that she couldn’t hope to bypass. Darkness enveloped the room once again, casting shadows in the gloom that immured her heart. She had to be strong for Selphine. She had to.

Being careful not to rouse her, Ritona rose from her bed, tiptoeing to the edge of Selphine’s mattress. Despite her wakefulness earlier, the exhaustion of today seemed to catch up to her-- she was already breathing quietly in her sleep.

Pulling her covers up over her shoulders, Selphine flinched at Ritona’s touch, her breathing stilling.

“Don’t...” Selphine mumbled half-asleep, groggily rolling over to face her Royal Guardian. “...leave me, Ritona...”

Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, Ritona knit her eyebrows together upon discovering her fingertips were wet from the contact. Selphine-- someone who typically was an everlasting beacon of positivity-- was crying.

Yearning to do something for the girl she admired so much, she bent down without hesitation, pressing her lips to her forehead. Selphine stirred a smidgen from the kiss, yet didn’t wake up completely. Ritona then lifted her lips, moving back to gaze at her tearstained face, fraught with generations upon generations’ worth of sorrow. Looking at this, she...

“I swear, Milady...” Ritona murmured, determination rumbling lowly inside herself, “I swear I will never leave you as your Royal Guardian, and I will never leave you as your trusted childhood friend. That I vow to you...”

_Selphine._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me @ ritzyvhasta on Tumblr! :^)


End file.
